


Heatwave

by qlgingerblade



Category: RWBY
Genre: Also this is full of headcannons, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pertaining to this, Rimming, there will be more, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qlgingerblade/pseuds/qlgingerblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But they were just two pretty boys kissing up on each other in the dim, dim, lights of the storage room, moving and twisting into each other like they didn't know the other's body enough, not enough, not yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh  
> enjoy??
> 
> shamless self-promotion: qlgingerblade.tumblr.com

Some people compared them to  _light_  and  **dark**.

Sun was, well, bright. He was a cheerful, bouncing ball of sunshine, and people's faces tended to light up around him.

Neptune was cool and dark at times. He was like a slightly breezy night, a summer evening that meant it was almost autumn.

* * *

 Others compared them to  _warm_  and  **cold**.

Sun was always moving, always letting his blood pump and jumping with excitement as he told about his daring apple heist and the grand chase across the rooftops.

Neptune was cool. Legit. He was a calm type of person, and easily chilled Sun when the faunus was burning like his own name.

* * *

 A few compared them to the  _sun_  and  **moon**.

Sun was a sun. He burned with a fierce fire of loyalty and joy, swinging Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang around and letting the shots illuminate him even more. 

Neptune was the moon. He let Sun reflect on him, and soaked in the brightness of his best friend, let the absolute happiness of the monkey wash over him and in turn he let off his own little light, one that everyone could see, but especially Sun.

* * *

 Once, they said they were like  _summer_ and  **winter**.

Sun was like a warm summer's afternoon, when you felt so sweaty but couldn't help but relax, letting loose the buttons of your shirt to let the light breeze your fan provided wash over your stomach as you rested and left your troubles for another day.

Neptune could remind many of winter's day, spending time skating around and bundling up in your favorite coat, hanging around anything warm, missing those well-spent days in summer, and still enjoying your time even in the cold and frosty.

* * *

 But they were just two pretty boys kissing up on each other in the dim, dim, lights of the storage room, moving and twisting into each other like they didn't know the other's body enough, not enough, not yet.

"Sun," Neptune breathed out quietly.

There was no one around, they knew that, but they could never be sure.

The blond boy said nothing in response, only continuing to work his mouth as he sucked and pumped Neptune's cock.

With a gulp, a still gloved hand gripped yellow strands and Sun was pulled forward. He let out a small whimper as he choked, and moaned when he felt warm cum drip onto his tongue.

Breathing heavily, Neptune pulled back, muttering a small, "Sorry," and watching with an aroused interest as Sun licked the corner of his lips. . . and swallowed.

"Holy shit," the blue-haired boy whispered, and he felt himself get pushed back onto the storage box behind him.

Sun began to undo his shorts, and Neptune knew they were going to spend a lot more time in here than originally intended.

"Here, let me." The short and boxer briefs underneath were casually left to the side, and Neptune pulled out a bottle of lube from the pocket.

"You came prepared, huh?" and Sun nodded.

"Hey, aren't you going to say anything? You've been quiet this whole time."

Sun just blushed and opened his legs. He gave Neptune a look, as if to say, 'What are you waiting for?'

"That's not an explanation. Is something wrong? Do you want me to stop?"

The reaction was immediate. "No don't! I. . . I need this. Really bad. Please, just. . . just fuck me."

Neptune lifted an eyebrow. "Uh, okay. I'll keep going." Sun let relief flood his face. "Only if you tell me what's going on." It disappeared in a sudden drought.

"Fuck you, Neptune," the blond says in reply, his tail swishing furiously.

Neptune chuckles. "That's the plan, as soon as you tell me what's going on."

"Oh my. . . it's really embarrassing, okay?"

"You can tell me anything. Hey, I won't even tell Scarlet this time, okay?"

". . . okay."

"So, what's going on?"

Sun opened his mouth, closed it, gulped, and said, very quietly, "I'm in heat."

There was a pregnant pause as Neptune let that wash over him.

His best friend was trusting him to help him with his heat.

That was not just special and something that Neptune would definitely hold dear to his heart but. . .

. . . incredibly hot.

"Then let's not tarry, shall we?" Neptune said with a faked accent, and he lifted Sun's thighs over his shoulders and pressed his tongue into Sun's ass.

* * *

 For Sun, it was all a heated, hazy, pleasurable blur, with Neptune looking at him with a sultry purr emerging from his throat, feeling the blue-haired boy suckle at his neck and collarbone and ass, tugging on his hair as Sun was fucked from behind so roughly that he could remember his panting like a dog, begging Neptune to go faster and harder because he just couldn't get enough.

Neptune was a like a chalice of cold contrasting to the heat that coursed through his blood and body, and he wanted nothing more than to drink him dry, just to get rid of that achingly frustrating  _heat_.

And Neptune could remember that helpless look Sun gave him when he tested and teased, stopping in Sun when he was up to the hilt, just to see what the faunus would do.

First Sun wiggled his hips, his tail twitching uncontrollably. Then he whimpered and pawed at Neptune's chest, blushing down to his chest and Neptune thought it was simultaneously the hottest thing and cutest thing he had ever seen.

Then he got tipped over onto his back and Sun rode his dick like he was a horse and they were on train tracks, being chased by the latest train shipment of Schnee's world-famous Dust.

They fucked and kissed and fucked some more for hours, minutes, seconds, rolling around with each other on a bunch of blankets Sun had brought with him (somehow).

By the time Sun was satisfied, Neptune was worn out to hell and back, thrice. They were tired, naked, still wearing their respective gloves, and covered in each other's cum. Neptune had last track of the number of times he had orgasmed, but he knew a bunch of them were inside Sun and he couldn't help but feel possessive over the fact that he had fucked Sun and left it in him while he was in heat. His Sun, his personal Sun.

Yeah, that was pretty fucking hot.

He hadn't know that Sun could get heat in the first place, but he knew that he certainly wouldn't mind helping next time.

He pressed a sloppy kiss to Sun's forehead, and fell asleep cuddled around the person most important to him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!
> 
> shamless self-promotion: qlgingerblade.tumblr.com


End file.
